


И повторится всё, как встарь

by LunaYan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, mermaid au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaYan/pseuds/LunaYan
Summary: Поговаривали, что негоже человеку водиться с русалками.





	И повторится всё, как встарь

**Author's Note:**

> AU от канона. Широ!русал, Кит!человек

Поговаривали, что негоже человеку водиться с русалками.

***

Сказания о морских ведьмах передавались от одного племени к другому, от старейшин и вожаков детворе, рыскающей вдоль диких пляжей в поисках приключений.

Однако несмотря на множество предостережений и истории с не всегда счастливым концом, многие продолжали грезить о встрече с русалкой: хоть раз, пусть мельком. Считалось, коли посмотришь в ясные глаза и, прикоснувшись к хвосту, выживешь, то обретешь силы, превосходящие человеческие, а если удастся отведать русалочьей крови, то сможешь покорить моря.

***

Кит верил себе, а не чужим россказням. Он никогда не искал встреч у воды, выходил в море от нужды, а не от желания, и расставлял сети, полагаясь на интуицию.

Некоторым богам Кит молился тихо, а некоторым не молился вовсе. Неизвестно, кем он был услышан в день, когда стихия разбушевалась и волны перевернули его ветхую лодку, лишив всякого улова.

***

Это случилось осенью.

***

Одинокая полоса света пробивалась сквозь мутную толщу воды, давившую на грудную клетку. Дно оказалось ближе, чем небо, а тело уже готовилось принять смерть, выжимая из легких жалкие крупицы воздуха.

Его вынесло на поверхность неведомой силой. Кто-то удерживал Кита в объятиях, тихой песней на незнакомом языке побуждая биться замершее сердце. Теплая магия не дала пролиться слезам, оборвав приступы острого кашля, зародившегося в горле. Вода просочилась сквозь кожу, безболезненно покинув внутренности.

Дивная песнь звучала над ухом, когда Кит приложил невероятные усилия, чтобы разомкнуть глаза.

Кажется, он воскрес дважды.

Произошло ли это потому, что Кит всматривался в сталь чужого взгляда, как судачил народ, или потому, что касался всем своим телом гладкой, пышущей жаром кожи сказочного существа? Неизвестно.

Он лежал на широкой груди, упираясь коленками в низ живота, плавно переходивший в широкий и сильный хвост. Человеческие руки удерживали на поверхности его голову, а неизвестная мелодия убаюкивала, даря успокоение.

— Почему вода теплая? — спросил Кит, ощущая, как слова с непривычки режут горло. Даже самые отчаянные и сильные воины не решались закалять в море дух и тело в последний месяц уходящей осени.

Лицо напротив озарила улыбка. Ничего прекраснее нее видеть Киту не доводилось.

— Потому что ты со мной.

***

Так он впервые встретил Широ.

***

В деревне шептались о странностях тех, кто сторонился шумных компаний, тех, кто улыбался искренне, а не потому, что так требовал негласный закон и надуманные взрослыми правила.

Все, что осталось Киту в память о родителях, — смазанные и безликие воспоминания о детстве да хижина на краю деревни. И если отец отошел в мир духов, когда Киту было около семи лет, то матери он и вовсе никогда не видал.

Его толкали в спину голод и холод, физические нужды превосходили моральные требования. Он не был плохим человеком, но и стать хорошим для кого-то тоже не стремился.

Магия Широ восстановила лодку, собрав ее из затонувших щепок. На вид она оставалась ветхой и старой, зато в крепости не уступала рыбацким шхунам.

Кит и раньше проводил в море дни напролет, а повстречав Широ, стал возвращаться в селение к ночи, в неприметном мешочке таская скудный улов: одну-две рыбины, чтобы подкрепиться самому или обменяться с кем-нибудь в утреннюю ярмарку на вещи поважнее.

Широ мог пригнать к сетям десятки разнообразных рыб, но тогда пришлось бы придумывать оправдания и опасаться пристального внимания со стороны бравых рыбаков, а Кит понимал, что куда как важнее сохранить в тайне их знакомство.

О русалках поговаривали всякое, оттого правда смешалась с вымыслом и обросла фантастическими деталями; истории очевидцев превратились в сказки.

— Стану ли я сильнее, потрогав твой хвост? — рассуждал Кит вслух, перегнувшись через борт.

Кончики пальцев погрузились в прозрачную воду: удивительно, что она оставалась приятно-теплой в любое время года, если рядом находился Широ.

Вынырнув по пояс, Широ откинул назад черные как смоль волосы и прильнул щекой к борту лодки. Несколько соленых капель попали на Кита.

Лицо Широ было так близко, что Кит видел, как от порывов редкого ветра трепещут слипшиеся ресницы и раздуваются жабры.

Зная, что можно, он размашисто провел ладонью по гладкой, немного скользкой от воды коже, ощущая, как под прикосновением проступают мышцы и напрягается пресс. Он перевесился через борт, чтобы дотянуться до той части тела, что уходила под воду. Там к светлому плавными линиями примешивалось черное, и начиналась передняя часть хвоста; но Широ мягко перехватил ладонь, поднимая ее выше, к груди.

— Стал ли ты сильнее? — он вернул вопрос.

Кит подался вперед, прислоняясь ухом туда, где ощущалось биение чужого сердца, ничем не отличающееся от его собственного, и улыбнулся.

***

Воспоминания о Широ теплились в груди, губы невольно трогала тень улыбки, когда образами и мыслями Кит возвращался в дни своей беззаботной юности. Там Широ улыбался в ответ ярче солнца и согревал воду специально для Кита, чтобы можно было поплавать вместе. Даже зимой.

***

Кит неплохо плавал — как для человека; тягаться же с Широ было бесполезно.

Иногда, шутки ради или для интереса, Кит мысленно объявлял соревнования и задерживал в легких побольше воздуха, позволяя Широ утянуть себя ко дну.

Обычно они резвились там, где было не очень глубоко, чтобы вовремя можно было выбраться на поверхность.

Бухта, которую они выбрали для своих встреч, притаилась среди отвесных скал: обычный человек не добрался бы досюда вплавь, а судно напоролось бы на подводные камни или село на мель в прибрежных водах.

В отливы отступившая вода обнажала каменистое дно.

Они устраивались на одном из широких валунов, и пока Широ колдовал над рыбой, стараясь сделать ее съедобной для Кита, сам Кит не переставал ощупывать Широ: трогал массивный хвост, плавники, обводил по контуру черное и белое, прослеживал размякшими подушечками пальцев кожу под жабрами, гладил выступающие зубчатые мышцы груди и снова, по кругу. Он присаживался на корточки у хвостового плавника, переползал выше на коленях, не спуская руки с гладкой кожи.

Кит никак не пытался бороться с собственными взбалмошными желаниями. Возможно, потому, что Широ терпеливо молчал, позволяя прикасаться к себе.

Но если зимой, когда водоемы и реки покрывались коркой льда, а с неба срывались снежные хлопья, Широ делился с Китом живительным теплом, то что творилось между ними летом?

***

Вздремнуть и расслабиться на твердом камне не удавалось, поэтому Кит, насупившись, перебрался на Широ, неудачным движением оцарапав колени о шершавую поверхность. Вокруг сомкнулись объятия, на языке горчила соль, а в ноздри проникал приятный запах морской свежести, обсохших волос и чужого тела.

Содранную кожу припекало.

Широ выпрямил спину, опустив ладони на бедра Кита. Из-под пальцев потекло щекотное тепло, стягивая ранки. Выступившие капли крови словно завернулись внутрь, соединяя кожу; не осталось даже покраснений.

— Здорово, — пробормотал Кит, переводя дыхание. Волшебство все еще бурлило внутри, едва заметной дрожью отдаваясь в конечностях. — Себя ты лечишь так же?

— Нет, — ответил Широ.

Кит обернулся через плечо, ожидая объяснений.

— Нет нужды, — все-таки добавил Широ. — В очень редких случаях мое тело бы не справилось самостоятельно с разного рода… повреждениями.

— В каких случаях? — сонно моргнул Кит, устраиваясь удобнее.

— Если чужая магия будет грязной и превзойдет мою по мощи.

Широ был сильным, очень сильным. Он мог усмирить море и контролировать воду. Пусть он не светился, подобно солнцу, но его магия ощущалась не вторжением — скорее, приятным теплом.

На мгновение стало не по себе: а если кто-то использовал силу не во благо? Если в море находились те, кто разрушал и причинял вред?

— Не волнуйся, — попросил Широ, словно ощутив смятение Кита. — Сейчас не то время, чтобы думать о плохом.

Кит кивнул, откидывая голову на чужое плечо. Убаюканный равномерным движением грудной клетки и незнакомой мелодией, которую напевал Широ, он погрузился в сон без сновидений.

— Просыпайся, — раздался хриплый шепот над ухом. — Нам пора.

Яркий свет отпечатался на внутренней стороне век. Кит приоткрыл глаза, щурясь. Небо у линии горизонта окрасилось в багряно-красный с нежными вкраплениями солнечного розового и лазури.

Он потерялся во времени и проспал на груди Широ несколько часов, пропустив обед, ужин и несколько погружений.

Начался прилив, вода щекотно облизывала пятки, неумолимо подступая выше.

***

У Кита не было учителей или большой библиотеки, вмещающей знания множества поколений; у него был Широ: терпеливый наставник, не лишенный жесткости и мягкости там, где без них бы не обошлось.

Кит с усердием обучался грамоте на диковинных листьях морского растения, запоминая наизусть странные цепочки слов, пока Широ, распластавшись на прогретых солнцем камнях, лениво водил хвостовым плавником по водной глади. Шум прибоя перемежался с криками чаек, паривших в воздухе. Иногда Широ давал прозрачные подсказки, если замечал, что Кит подолгу молчит, сжимая в пальцах обточенную кость неизвестной рыбины, заменявшую перо.

Его своевременная похвала разжигала в Ките стремление двигаться дальше, познавать больше. Каждое слово Широ впитывалось внутрь, оставляя на сердце неизгладимый след.

Он не только научил Кита читать и писать, как полагалось грамотному человеку с поверхности.

Странные цепочки слов с диковинных листьев со временем обросли смыслом и силой, способной изменять сущность.

С самого начала разглядев в Ките что-то особенное, Широ решил приподнять перед ним завесу тайны подводного мира.

***

— Я научу тебя песне, — вместо приветствия произнес Широ, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Кит скинет верхнюю одежду и спрячет ее в маленький сундучок, чтобы не намокла в случае непогоды. На нем остались только потертые нижние штаны.

Древняя магия медленно расползалась от ступней вверх, не давая телу замерзнуть.

От холодного воздуха кожа на руках покрылась мурашками. Кит втянул живот, переступая с ноги на ногу, и, пока Широ придерживал лодку, прыгнул в воду, задержав дыхание.

Вода мягко подхватила его, зашелестела в ушах. Черно-белый хвост Широ мелькнул перед глазами, а потом сильные руки сомкнулись поперек живота, и Кит вынырнул, с шумом глотая воздух.

Легкие в грудной клетке сжались до боли. Кит прильнул головой к плечу Широ, привыкая к контрастному ощущению, порожденному взаимодействием колдовства и морской воды.

— Что за песня?

Он ощутил улыбку Широ, не поворачивая головы. Напряжение, скопившееся в конечностях за одинокую ночь на суше, постепенно отпускало.

Дыхание Широ теплом оседало на волосах. Кит невольно задержал воздух в легких, в предвкушении слизывая с губ соленую влагу.

Однако к мгновению, в которое Широ запел, он оказался не готов. Слова, что Кит некогда заучивал, склоняясь над морскими листами, наполнили его жаром, огнем и лавой, расползающимися по всему телу. Он со вскриком дернулся, но Широ удержал его на месте, почти до боли сжимая объятия.

«Запоминай».

Они уходили под воду, и Кит какое-то время пытался барахтаться, пока окончательно не убедился, что его попытки освободиться бесполезны. Легкие выкручивало, невыносимо жгло шею, а глаза щипало так, будто бы в них засыпали пуд соли. Лодка темнела крошечным пятном высоко над головой, а Широ утягивал его все глубже, пока не опустился на самое дно, полное диковинных кораллов, камней и ракушек.

«Кит».

Распахнув от удивления рот, Кит обернулся и тут же сомкнул губы, с ужасом хватаясь за горло.

Мутная пелена перед глазами рассеивалась, мир вокруг обретал контуры и четкость.

«Кит, — повторил Широ, перехватив его ладони и поднеся их к своему лицу. — Пожалуйста, не бойся».

Голос Широ совершенно точно звучал в голове. Мотив последней песни навязчиво прицепился, вплетаясь в мысли.

«Ты меня слышишь?» — с подозрением уточнил Кит, разворачиваясь в объятиях.

К собственному удивлению, он ощутил небывалую легкость и прилив сил. Каким-то неведомым образом удалось не захлебнуться, длительное время пребывая на глубине.

Широ накрыл пальцами шею Кита, щекотно поскоблил ногтями кожу.

Дернувшись, Кит поднес ладонь к тому месту, где все еще ощущалось призрачное тепло чужого прикосновения, и с удивлением нащупал раздувающиеся жабры.

«Как…»

«Поплаваем? — предложил Широ, лучезарно улыбаясь. — У нас времени до заката, а я столько всего хочу тебе показать».

***

В тот день они впервые спустились ко дну.

У Кита не отрос каким-то сказочным образом хвост, но он смог плавать быстрее и, что было самым удивительным, благодаря песне получалось дышать под водой.

На поверхности Широ помог Киту перебраться в лодку, четко проговорив заклинание, высушивающее кожу.

— Ты ведь уже многое знаешь, — он улыбнулся. — Запоминай.

Широ был порождением мифов и сказок, творящим волшебство силой мысли. Он произносил вслух заклинания для Кита, чтобы нужные цепочки слов всплыли в памяти в момент острой необходимости.

Слова, которым Кит не придавал значение, обучаясь письму и грамоте, оказались проводниками в мир магии.

Он с интересом приложил ладони к шее, чувствуя, как срастается под пальцами кожа. Широ лукаво улыбнулся, зачесывая волосы назад.

Солнце клонилось к линии горизонта, и Кит, устроившись на жестком сидении, перегнулся через борт лодки, прикасаясь к жабрам Широ. Кожа на срезе была тверже и плотнее. Намочив кончики пальцев, Кит пригладил стыки, с любопытством подмечая, как вздрогнул Широ и дернулся спинной плавник.

— Тебе нравится, — пораженно выдохнул Кит.

Звонкий, искрящийся смех Широ послужил ему ответом.

***

Иногда до Кита долетали деревенские пересуды. Поговаривали, что он тронулся умом, днями напролет пропадая в море. Нелюдимый и замкнутый на суше, Кит становился совсем другим, ступая в воду.

С Широ хотелось смеяться, разговаривать много и обо всем, горстями черпая информацию о подводном царстве. Однако сколько бы Широ ни звал, Кит всегда отказывался навестить его дом.

Если бы другие оказались не такими, как Широ? Если бы об их встречах стало известно — какая бы последовала реакция?

Порой Кит завидовал беспечности Широ. Люди отличались от русалок подозрительностью и недоверием. Они возводили вокруг себя стены и оберегали островки спокойствия, как зеницу ока.

Никакое любопытство не заставило бы Кита рискнуть; в его жизни слишком многое замкнулось вокруг Широ, он дорожил их встречами больше, чем собственной жизнью, и ни за что бы добровольно не сунулся в подводное царство. Даже менестрели не слагали песен о подобных путешествиях. Возможно, потому, что по разным причинам некому было о них поведать. Мертвые не разговаривали, а там, где убивали одного, скорее всего погибал и второй.

***

Вокруг стайкой вились крошечные рыбешки, одну из которых, забавы ради, Кит нацелился поймать вручную. Его попытки не увенчались успехом, проворная кроха умудрилась ускользнуть в расщелину между камнями, и Кит с досадой упер руки в бока.

Раньше рыбы в этих местах водилось гораздо больше.

«Когда-нибудь ты все увидишь собственными глазами», — мечтательно протянул голос Широ в голове.

Нервно усмехнувшись, Кит обернулся, выпуская изо рта крошечные пузырьки.

«Надеюсь, они не будут вырваны из моих глазниц твоими кровожадными сородичами».

Широ неожиданно выплыл прямо перед ним. Массивные ладони легли на плечи.

«Кит».

Он прильнул к Киту, вынуждая опуститься на спину. Мелкие ракушки и песок закололи под лопатками. Облачко морской пыли взмыло вверх, медленно оседая.

«Когда придет время, я сделаю так, что тебя никто не посмеет тронуть».

Широ распластался на нем.

Кит любил проделывать этот трюк на суше: сморенный усталостью в отлив, который они пережидали вместе на широких, согретых солнцем камнях, он укладывался на Широ и засыпал. В воде можно было поменяться местами. Широ ощущался как что-то легкое и родное, разве что от его близости тяжелело в груди.

«Никто тебя не тронет», — с холодной решительностью повторил Широ, мягко вжимаясь лицом в развевающиеся у виска волосы Кита. Спинные плавники дернулись, будто бы заострились, выдавая раздражение Широ.

Оставалось лишь поднять руки и успокаивающе погладить гладкие вздымающиеся бока. Широ постепенно расслабился, прижимая Кита ко дну. Он равномерно распределил вес, чтобы не причинить вреда, и выпустил из разомкнутых губ долгий, пронзительный звук, напоминающий песнь без слов.

Пробрало до ломоты в костях, даже защемило в легких.

Кит провел непослушными ладонями вверх-вниз вдоль ребер Широ, нащупал твердые мышцы, вслушиваясь в шелест воды и слабую вибрацию волн.

«Хорошо, — согласился он, дотянувшись подушечкой пальца до заостренного края одного из плавников на спине. — Мы когда-нибудь сделаем это, но только не сегодня».

***

Магия подчинялась неохотно, однако Кит был не из тех, кто отступал от намеченной цели при первых трудностях. Широ находил объяснение в его человеческом происхождении, сам же Кит перенял от Широ простую истину: терпение помогает сосредоточиться. Он перестал искать причины неудач, изо дня в день усердно оттачивая навыки. Мастерство Широ постепенно передавалось ему, приоткрывая новые возможности. Требовались месяцы практики, и Кит оставлял на тренировках чуть больше, чем имел при себе.

Физическое тело крепло, ощущение холода и жары остались в прошлом. С каждым днем Кит плавал все быстрее, заходил и выходил из воды, самостоятельно проговаривая заклинания: сначала вслух, затем в мыслях.

Он больше не нуждался в лодке. Дремучий лес надежно путал следы, помогая скрыться в тени вековых деревьев. Удивительно, что на пути не попадалось животных. Поговаривали, что они ушли в глубь чащи или притаились в пещерах. Иногда до Кита долетали разговоры деревенских охотников, жаловавшихся на пропавшую добычу, или рыбаков, которым тоже нечем было похвастаться: беспокойные волны заставили морских обитателей опуститься ко дну.

Все живое спряталось, предчувствую тяжелую зиму.

Непогода играла Киту на руку. Ни один житель деревни не смог бы угнаться за ним, отчаянно спешащим к Широ; да и не находилось желающих побродить по вымершему лесу в поисках приключений.

Суровая зима неумолимо приближалась, гоня с севера черные тучи. Солнечные лучи с трудом пробивались сквозь густые клубы черного и серого. Доселе неведомый мороз сковал прибрежную полосу воды толстым слоем льда, осложняя выход в море.

Кит уходил достаточно далеко от деревни, забирался повыше к местам, где выли ветра, а волны бились о скалы. Он бросался как есть, в одежде, в бушующие воды с утеса, уверенный, что течение и магия подхватят его и не дадут разбиться.

Так оно и было.

***

— Ты рискуешь.

Кит уловил недовольство Широ еще до того, как подплыл достаточно близко, чтобы можно было расслышать людскую речь.

Море бурлило, подталкивая его вперед, а пушистая пена покорно расступалась, расчищая дорогу.

Он ушел под воду и в следующий миг выплыл прямиком перед Широ, откинул со лба промокшую челку и прильнул щекой к широкой груди, улавливая глухой стук — биение чужого сердца.

— У меня был прекрасный учитель, — ответил Кит, лукаво улыбаясь.

Все изменилось. Теперь он схватывал заклинания на лету, быстро обучаясь тайнам древней магии, и Широ им гордился, правда, не давал расслабиться, но смотрел так, что не требовалось лишних слов.

— Давай поплаваем вместе? — предложил Кит, обнимая ногами талию Широ.

Он понимал, что нагло вторгается в чужое личное пространство, но не мог сопротивляться древнему зову, зудом расползавшемуся под кожей.

Высоко в небе догорал рассвет, и в прорези облаков угадывалось блеклое очертание полной луны.

Широ запрокинул лицо вверх, хмуря брови. Кит скопировал позу, ухватившись для равновесия одной рукой за его плечи. Он ощутил, как ладони Широ подхватили его под бедра, надежно удерживая часть корпуса над поверхностью.

Волны, усмиренные магией, покачивали их, притирая друг к другу.

— Что ты там ищешь? — с любопытством поинтересовался Кит, наслаждаясь теплом и близостью могучего тела.

Широ долго молчал, растирая большими пальцами кожу Кита сквозь слои одежды. Он перевел затуманенный взгляд на Кита и улыбнулся, обнажая зубы, заострившиеся и удлинившиеся в тех местах, где раньше едва заметно белели клыки.

— Ответы на вопросы, — ответил Широ, наклоняя голову вперед.

Сверху раздался первый раскат грома, эхом разнесшийся повсюду. Сердце подпрыгнуло и перевернулось в груди, когда губы Широ накрыли его собственные. Кит приглушенно застонал, раскрыв рот шире.

Не размыкая объятий и не прекращая поцелуй, Широ утянул его под воду.

Они столько времени провели вместе; это казалось самым прекрасным и правильным переходом на новую, неведомую ранее ступень в отношениях.

***

Важные дни отпечатывались в памяти фрагментами мозаики или яркими вспышками. Стоило прикрыть глаза, и воспоминания расцветали картинками на внутренней стороне век.

***

Тело зудело до того, как Кит нырнул в воду. Он ощущал нервное напряжение бушующего моря и понимал, кому принадлежит часть этого волнения, до того, как повстречал Широ.

С самого утра одолеваемый противоречивыми чувствами и сомнениями, возникшими отнюдь не на ровном месте, Кит глядел в единственное окно своей лачуги на разволновавшееся море — высокие волны, вспенившись, отчаянно вгрызались в берег. Тучи над водой сгустились, плотный туман спустился на поверхность, но, что странно, мир делился надвое у береговой линии. Ясное небо, без единого просвета облаков, начиналось там, где кончалось море — у суши.

Что-то случилось. Прямо сейчас что-то необъяснимое происходило в темных водах, и Широ был там — не мог не быть.

Магия подтолкнула Кита вперед, расчистила путь и наполнила тело волшебством, позволяющим дышать под водой.

Он безошибочно отыскал Широ на том самом месте, где они встречались чаще всего, и выплыл на поверхность, глотая ртом воздух.

Плечи Широ поникли, будто бы на них давил тяжелый груз ответственности, а брови страдальчески изогнулись. Глубокие складки, что прорезались между ними, на лице Широ Кит видел впервые.

Еще до того, как Широ заговорил, стало ясно, что ничего хорошего этот разговор предвещать не мог.

— Ты пришел попрощаться, — понял Кит.

В глазах защипало, будто бы вся соль со дна устремилась к ресницам. Кит часто заморгал, дернувшись всем телом.

— Ты меня бросаешь, — пробормотал он куда-то в сторону, не решаясь смотреть Широ в лицо. Отчасти из-за того, что побоялся увидеть в полюбившихся чертах положительный ответ, а ведь они еще не разговаривали о чувствах, что вспыхнули между ними.

— Кит, — тихо молвил Широ.

Поцелуи, что прежде казались сладкими, теперь горчили на губах.

— Я пойду с тобой!

— Нет. — Ладони опустились на плечи, огладили и скользнули за спину.

— Но…

— Это не твоя война, — прошептал Широ, качая головой. — И не моя. Так сложились обстоятельства.

— Но ты многому научил меня! Я смогу постоять за себя и прикрою твою спину, если понадобится. Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь на меня положиться!

— Именно поэтому я прошу тебя остаться.

Кит ничего не понимал.

— Ты вернешься? — спросил он.

Широ промолчал.

Может, он и без того уже дал множество обещаний, что не способен был осуществить; пусть не по своей вине, но все же.

— Я буду тебя ждать, — за двоих ответил Кит, в мгновение приняв решение, что наполнило тяжестью его сердце.

Взгляд Широ потеплел, а поцелуй, что он оставил на губах Кита, прощаясь, скрепил негласное обещание, что они дали друг другу.

***

Широ не вернулся через год, и через два, и даже через десять лет.

***

Рыбаки с судов, уходивших далеко в море, поговаривали, что однажды воды окрасились в алый цвет, и до самого горизонта в них не осталось ничего живого, сколько бы ни проплыло судно. Это случилось зимой, и к берегу тогда прибило много дохлой рыбы, выпотрошенной и гниющей изнутри.

Но даже тогда Кит не нарушил обещание, что дал Широ в их последнюю встречу.

Его жизнь поделилась на «до» и «после».

Люди за спиной болтали о странностях, одиночестве и колдовстве, но без доказательств их пересуды лишь добавляли яркости скучным и однообразным будням небольшой деревеньки; сам же Кит с детства привык не обращать внимания на то, что слышал о себе — так уж повелось, что хорошего о нем тем, кто остался жив, сказать было нечего.

Каждый день он в одиночестве уходил к морю и возвращался, когда деревенские огни гасли с наступлением ночи.

А когда однажды он не вернулся в свою лачугу, его отсутствие и вовсе заметили не сразу, но тогда уже и не было проку говорить об утопленнике, что обрел и потерял покой под морской гладью.

***

Была ли тому виной неосторожность, или же чудак, что верил в волшебство, был утянут на дно неведомой силой, так и осталось тайной, о которой с годами многие позабыли.

***

Волна, что сбила Кита с доски, достигала пяти футов в высоту. Наверное, Лэнс был прав, и соваться на этот пляж в непогоду одному не стоило, но Кит не был бы собой, если бы упустил возможность оседлать самую высокую волну в округе; к тому же, вода словно была его стихией.

Он катался не потому, что искал славы или денег. Ему нравилось нарастающее чувство свободы, когда ветер и брызги били в лицо, а Кит несся вперед, навстречу неизвестности, и могучая стихия вторила ему, позволяя воссоединиться с собой.

В такие моменты он не думал об оценках и поступлении в колледж, о проблемах в школе и своих странных снах, что преследовали его с детства и не тревожили лишь тогда, когда Кит проводил несколько часов в море, уходя от ответственности и проблем внешнего мира.

Когда он был ребенком, мама шутила, что Киту следовало родиться рыбкой.

Когда он повзрослел, мама просила быть осторожнее с доской, но принимала и поддерживала его интересы, за что Кит был искренне благодарен.

Но сегодня с самого начала что-то пошло не так, и океан взволнованно бурлил, отчего сердце заходилось.

Кит дернулся в воде, распахнув глаза. Доску отнесло течением, и он даже не увидел, в какую сторону, а непонятная воронка утягивала его вниз. Сопротивление оказалось бесполезным. Вода давила отовсюду, словно сговорившись, но страха перед ней все равно не было.

Кит потому и встал на доску, как только выдалась возможность, потому что с детства любил воду — будь то река, озеро или океан, — его будто бы манила к себе неведомая сила, нашептывая слова, которые никак не получалось разобрать.

Если Кит захлебнется и утонет, то и винить некого — виноват был только он сам: что полез «поплавать» в шторм, что не предупредил ребят, не позвонил утром родителям — все это казалось важным, но теряло смысл с каждой секундой. Легкие словно сжимались от недостатка кислорода, а ледяная вода вот-вот грозила прорваться внутрь, и когда Кит решил, что доживает последние мгновения, тело окутало теплом, а смутно знакомая песнь проникла в голову и заполонила мысли, оформившись в слова.

Что-то стремительно вытолкнуло его на поверхность, удерживая в объятиях. Кит отплевывался от воды, раскачиваясь на волнах, и глядел в лицо напротив, что казалось забытым, родным, знакомым и любимым.

Тело под ним, могучее и широкое, отличалось от человеческого и таило в себе опасность, вот только Кит на подсознательном уровне чувствовал, что бояться не имеет смысла. Размякшие от воды подушечки пальцев потрогали острые края выпирающих жабр.

Он еще не вспомнил, но тело откликнулось на внутренний зов, потянувшись вперед, а губы нашли на ощупь чужие, разделив на двоих дыхание.

Сладко. Горько. Солено.

— Почему вода теплая? — шепотом спросил Кит, зажмурившись от переизбытка чувств, что нахлынули вперемешку с позабытыми воспоминаниями, сказками и далекими снами из детства.

Лицо напротив озарила улыбка.

Ничего прекраснее нее Кит по-прежнему не видел: ни тогда, ни сейчас — в этой новой жизни.

— Потому что ты со мной, — наконец ответил Широ.


End file.
